fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devvaux
Devvaux (黒い火, Kuroi Hi fin. Tummatuli) whose name means Darkfire, is also known as Blackfire (黑暗的火, Dākufaiā Kasai) among the people and other phoenixes for possessing the darkest of fire magic. Hence naming his type of magic after him. And despite having such a name such as that, he took to raising and fostering his son 'Azra'il Ishvarion, the would-be king of Ishvaria. He used to be a high ranking noble but disappeared for reasons unknown to find 'Azra'il. After they were split apart, Devvaux returned to Erameia and took up a new position as High Lord of the fire phoenixes after Luminos disappeared. Having new responsibilites, he gave up going back to his son and instead sent him a prophecy to uncover. Appearance Devvaux's appearance is that of a large slender bird with a fairly long and strong neck, his whole body being covered in black feathers—with the exception of yellow on his stomach, a second layer of yellow feathers on his wings, yellow around his face as well as a tuft of yellow feathers hanging from his chin. Devvaux has blue eyes and a crest of yellow feathers on top of his head. His talons are a smoky grey, and his long, swirling, mass of yellow tail feathers have two longer, fluffy-like strands on each side with a black and brown markings on them. At the base of his tail feathers, they're black. History Powers and Abilities Magic Phoenix Magic *'Black Fire Essence Magic' (黒い火鳥の魔法精华, Kuroi Hidori no Essensu Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a Lost Magic that uses the darkest of fire magic. Making it one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by Devvaux and taught by him to 'Azra'il Ishvarion, a first gen phoenix slayer. The fire of this magic is are orange and red flames with a black/dark-tint to them, often thought of as shadows surrounding the fire. His lungs are capable of holding and spewing flames, his feathers also being flame-resistant that grants him protection against all types of other fire as well. With his talons, he is capable of covering them in flames to enhance his blows. Black Fire Essence Magic allows Devvaux to produce and control the flames from any part of his body, which can be used in close and long-ranged offense attacks, as well as defensive purposes. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burning. Flames produced by this type of Magic provide have a dark nature to it, and can taint people's minds as well as have a greater power when used in the dark. Devvaux's body temperature is capable of melting iron and burning off poison. Supportive Phoenix Magic *'Rise' (雄凰燃力演ライズ, Raizu lit. Majestic Phoenix Cindering Power Amplification): also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an un-categorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's an Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of Devvaux's capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing her physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. When invoking the power of Rise, Devvaux focuses the energies that are dwelling within his frame intently, as he begins to surge the arcane powers within himself outwards while inducing the activation sequence of his element. From there, Devvaux works through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more - this causes his elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with Devvaux's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of ethernano that act as a oxidant as they circle around Devvaux's body, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of elemental energies which begin to give off a smoky aura, constantly flickering outwards like embers of flame. This results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that Devvaux possesses tenfold, allowing him to take on even foes much more powerful than him. He enters a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as his element cloaks around him. Regular Magic *'Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī): Trivia *Phoenix Slayer approved by Per. Category:Raven Queen Character Category:Raven Queen Male Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Black Fire Magic User Category:Telepathy User